


fallen angel

by hunni_ringo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mayoi is a fallen angel, Tatsumi is a priest, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni_ringo/pseuds/hunni_ringo
Summary: "You're beautiful, Mayoi-san."That's the first time I've ever heard anything like that. I'm so scared... I don't deserve his kindness yet he holds me tight as if he's scared that I'll disappear.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble bc i cant write long fic. i hope i can someday

"You're beautiful, Mayoi-san."

That's the first time I've ever heard anything like that. I'm so scared... I don't deserve his kindness yet he holds me tight as if he's scared that I'll disappear.

I fell from heaven and by the time I opened my eyes, I saw him. A priest with green hair and purple eyes, his name is Tatsumi. A fallen angel like me shouldn't be associated with a divine being like him. I'm just a sinner, but he always treats me kindly. 

Tatsumi-san lets me live with him in the church and provides me with all the necessary things.

"You have beautiful wings." He said while brushing my torn wings. I can't fly and cannot go back to heaven anymore.

He always praises me with his soft and gentle voice. Everyday, I listen to his prayer. It soothes me

"I shall forgive for your sin even if the god won't." He said...

Why are you so kind to me, Tatsumi-san?


End file.
